The Wind
by WriteSing4Life
Summary: Jack always imagined the wind a girl, not a boy. And even though she was immortal, her touch would always seem to make the frosty winter spirit... warm.
1. The Wind

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first one shot "The Wind** "

 **I must say this will sadly be short but if you would like more please review and tell me so. I would gladly make this a whole story, and might even pair them as a couple. (sorry my Jelsa fans…) even if you are strictly a Jelsa fan, (I personally eat, breath, and dream Jelsa) please read because it took me so long to think of this and I really wanted to be descriptive.**

 **Shall we begin? YEP? YES? Okay let's get started**.

* * *

The first time he had felt her presence was when he really started to think.

'I wonder if the wind… isn't just… the wind.'

That thought was about to turn his whole world upside down. You see had never really thought of the wind as a boy. The wind would be a girl in his mind. It just felt fitting. When the breeze ruffled his hair, it didn't feel playful and ruff. Well, sometimes maybe. But mostly for Jack, it felt like small slender finger tips were combing through his silver locks, playing with and twisting his hair.

And the days when the air whipped at his face or stung his cheeks, he would think that his friend was being grouchy, or was angry at him for some reason, and slapping him in the face for his reckless actions. (Girl hormones you know ;D)

And when the wind was strong in his face, while still not stinging. The days when he would have a hard time flying straight. He imagined the wind was rough housing with him. Like they were wrestling as a brother and sister would.

And sometimes, he imagined that he wasn't really flying at all. It was his friend, picking him up and carrying him somewhere. He imagined the girl, carrying him like he was nothing while his face was flushed with embarrassment. He cringed but all the while laughed at the thought.

So what would she look like you ask? Jack had thought about this many times before.

Well she would be an inch shorter than him, and he would still be taller than her, even if she got on her toes. She be jealous all the time that he was taller and often get angry about it, ranting on that it wasn't fair that she was immortal and stuck at the same height forever.

And her hair? It would be raven black. The exact opposite of his. And so long that it was down to her thighs. It would be so smooth it felt like silk. And in the light it would seem to shine a dark navy. And even if her hair was whipped around from flying everywhere, all tangled and frilly, she would still look perfect.

And her eyes. They could take any persons breath away. They were a beautiful deep gray. Like the color of thunder clouds. And when they shone under the moon light they seemed to light up with a thousand stars. They were big and round. Perfect for gazing into.

And her skin. White and silvery. It was soft and smooth. She would have beautiful long silvery fingers, and short nails. The same hands that were used to comb through his hair. Her embrace would send shivers up his spine, but in the end, it would somehow leave him feeling _warm_.

Her lips. Her lips would be a smooth shade of a pearl pink. Smooth and round. But with a small imperfection that would follow her into immortality. Her bottom lip, slight bigger than the top. She would always be subconscious about it, thinking it made her look weird, or made her look like she had a slight pout, but in all honesty, no one would ever see it.

That's another thing. She would be shy. Shy around most people except for him. They would be able to do anything together. Their friendship was unbreakable.

And she would be embarrassed by compliments. If she had human blood running through her body she would have blushed a deep rose color.

And the way she brought winds and storms and summer breezes? She sang. And her voice. Her voice would be thick and sweet like honey. And only if the whole world could hear her song in the wind, they would appreciate it so much more.

He thought her to be so perfect, she would even be the moons daughter.

He continued to think about her. How perfect she would be. His sister.

He knew he had a sister in the life before that of his own immortality, but still he felt as if this person would help him come to terms that his sister died. Died a long, long time ago. (His sister is not the wind, sorry.)

And so that one night her presence grew the strongest. He closed his eyes.

"I know." He spoke calmly, "I know you're here."

And as he opened his eyes he found her. She was just as he had imagined. She was clad in an outfit of black and gray. And she looked exactly like he had thought she would look. But the thing that caught his attention was her song. Beautiful. It sounded so melancholy, like she was bringing a long pouring rain. And the one thing that made his heart wrench the most?

She was crying.

Silent tears streamed down her face.

And as the note of the song ended of a sweet soft note, she turned, bringing her shining eyes to him. She stopped, and took a long gasp of air she knew she didn't need and just stared.

"Wind." Jack said in a smiling whisper.

"Oh, Jack!" she sobbed out as she ran towards him as fast as she could, and jumped into his arms as they embraced each other. "You can see me." She whispered when she was calm.

"I can see you." He said smiling and hugging her closer.

And her embrace felt _warm_ , just as he imagined.

* * *

 **So how was it? Please review and come check out my Burning Ice story if you haven't already! Should I continue this story The Wind? Bye my lovelies! :3**


	2. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Hello my lovelies! I decided for this story to continue because I got some reviews wishing to continue, and I was seriously debating on what to do soooo… IMA DOOOOO IIIITTTTT! YAY! Okay, so for this story I think it'll be just a series of cute brothery sistery stuuufffff. (Maybe more? Leave a review to let me know your opinion of what their status should change into!) I don't think I should change it into an actual story with like, a HUGE story line like burning ice, which I can tell you my lovelies, might be the biggest story line on all of the planet. With the whole story line I have in mind, it should surpass 50 chapters…. Easily… so I might be working on it, and my updates are slow, I get that BUT WE SHALL GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER! Without further ado….. We begin... In a minute!**

* * *

 **!READ THIS IMPORTANT!This is just going to be a short chappie inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the moon. (In my version words are changer for their duet.) I originally found the duet as a nightcore version on YouTube, which is a sped up remix, go check it out it's called "Blue Nightcore – Shut Up And Dance byNerondaKuro, but my point is the song is a lot faster and might make more sense if you listen first. And I still slightly changed from that version too!**

 **I…. might be implying something more than brother sister relationship? Idk, review and tell me what in the ham to do pls….**

* * *

They were still in their embrace and the longer they stayed that way Jack began to feel his immortal, frozen heart become warm and melt.

They stayed that way for a while small tears pouring out of winds eyes as she hugged him. Jack unaware of his actions at the time, began to hum a familiar tune as he held the girl.

Wind raised her head slowly, her gray and silver eyes glinting with the stars above, and with tears slowly streaming she laughed at him. She backed up and grabbed his hands and slowly lifted into the air as she pulled him up to her as the started floating.

"Uhhh… Wind?" he said unsurely as he looked at her. "What are you doing?" she just laughed as she grabbed one hand.

"I think you know this one Jack." She smiled lightly as she pulled him upwards to the clouds. She started to sing all the while pulling him upward.

 _Oh don't you dare Look Back,_

 _Just keep your eyes on me!_

She sang in a honey coated voice, and without realizing what he was doing he sang back in a rich warm tone.

 _I said "you're holding back"_

 _she said_

He replied. She intervened before he could sing her favorite part.

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

She replied in a high, sweet, and sugary voice. By now her tears had stopped and she was smiling warmly.

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

He sang in an embarrassed but yet beautiful tone all the same.

She then abruptly cut him off

 _Ooh ooh ooh!_

She sang loudly as she dipped her head backwards and giggled, all the while still pulling Jack towards the clouds.

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

They both broke out in a laugh as she started to hum some of the music in between the verse. Then just as she ended,

 _We were victims of the night,_

He sang as she replied

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite!_

He intervened smiling all the while

 _Helpless to the bass and faded lights_

She replied once more

 _Oh we were bound to get together,_

 _Bound to get together!_

She sang loudly.

At this Jack would have blushed is he had human blood in his body at how bluntly she said that, but all the while…it was just a song right? But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that it was his turn to sing.

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We hit the floor and she said

He sang drawing out the last note. At this moment they broke through the clouds and realized that she wanted to show him the beauty of this place, hear above the clouds, where they could sing, and he also realized, when his feet hit the top of the clouds. He could walk upon them. And he was forming a plan…

She started to sing once again.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

He sang once more.

 _I said "You're holding back"_

 _She said_

She sang her favorite part with passion

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

He replied

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

At this they both smiled at each other, and both laughed at seeing the other with the goofiest smile as they sang acapella the music background music that was absent. His plan would come into action at almost any moment now. So he sang once again.

 _A backless dress_

 _And some beat up sneaks_

She replied in a voice singing all the while laughing

 _My discothèque Romeo_

 _Teenage Dream_

He replied as he looked into her smiling face as her black and blue long hair swept in front of her eyes he reached out to remove the hair from her eyes, even though she didn't have any indication that it was bothering her. He just wanted to see her eyes.

 _I felt it in my chest_

 _As she looked at me_

At this moment in the song the verses were supposed to switch over to her, but he put a single finger to her lips so she couldn't sing her part. Her eyes grew wide. He was about to surprise her. So he continued.

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together!_

He sang with no shame.

With Jack taking her part, it rested on her to quickly change the lyrics ever so slightly and continue in his place. But even with the quickest change she sang like she knew it was the plan all along.

And it was then that Jack put his plan in motion. And he followed each word she sang as though he was singing the current situation.

 _He took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We hit the floor and_

 _he said_

At this point he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the floor made of clouds.

He smiled as she looked backwards to where they had been standing only a minute ago and he grabbed her chin to turn him to face him in the eyes.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

At this he pulled his hand away from her chin and he wrapped his hands around her back linking his hands together and he spun her around, but just fast enough so her feet would barely leave the ground. She replied laughing as butterflies invaded her stomach.

 _I said you're holding back_

 _He said_

He paused his twirling and pulled her upright just after two spins and pulled her head up to meet his eyes, and he sang her favorite part all the while smiling a lopsided smile that melted her immortal heart.

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

And she happily complied. They continued the song as he pulled her into a dance that wasn't really a dance at all. Just a sway back and forth, but maybe the occasional twirl as well. She started to sing again.

 _This man_

 _He is my destiny_

 _He said_

He interrupted

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

She then joined him.

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

They said in harmonious unison.

They just hummed the sweet nothings to fill the silence before the next verse. He started once again shortly.

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realized_

She joined him

 _This was our last chance_

He stopped singing, letting her finish what he had started, as she began to sing what was originally his verse.

 _He took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We hit the floor and we said_

She sang holding her last note

Jack alone sang the acapella music that was absent in the background music but stopped just in time to take a breath he needed to sing with her

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

He continued when she stopped.

 _I said "you're holding back"_

She said

She replied in her favorite verse as Jack began to twirl her once again

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

He started up again as she stopped.

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _she said_

She sang again while he stopped singing and twirling her and once again began to dance with her.

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

And they once again joined to harmonize.

 _Shut up and dance!_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you holding back_

 _They said_

 _Shut up dance with me!_

 _This person is my destiny_

 _They said_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

They then began to both hum a tune as the ending started to fade out. It was so sweet and soft, yet powerful. She sand then in a whisper as he continued to hum.

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

As she started to hum the ending once again Jack pulled her into a hug and swayed from side to side with her in his arms in an uncomplicated slow dance. He buried her head into her shining black hair and murmured his line.

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me._

At the moment she stopped humming and joined him to finish the song.

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

They sang in harmony.

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

They stayed that way for a while gliding across the clouds in a dance with no music presence.

As the song said, they were destined to be together, but as lovers? Or brother and sister? They didn't really know.

* * *

 **Took so long to transfer that over…. Ugh please review and go check out that original vid, because I personally love it! Go check out burning ice and give me some pointers! Thanks and please review! Until the next chappie my lovelies!**


	3. UPDATE

**HHHEEEEEEYYYYYYY...**

How's it been guys?

I know you guys are really mad at me and I don't have a lot of time to explain and I know ive been gone for 2 frick fracken years IM SO SORRRRYYYY.

I don't have time to write on the computer because I'm always somewhere, training or doing sports, vocal stuff, parades as my schools mascot... ehhh... my life is everywhere right now to be honest...

I'm here now to tell you that I'm back. Now when I say back, I definitely do not mean everyday updates... maybe and update a month or so or maybe fewer than that, its hard to tell. I just want you guys to know that I'm going to try my best to keep going alright! if you want a gloss over as to why I was gone check my bio then come review to tell me what you want me to do and how to do it!

I will try hard to earn you guys back, but if you don't want this story after 2 years, then that's fine.

while you're at it...

CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD BRUHS

(I only update it regularly because it has a mobile app...)

its **JusticeFaithMarie** :)

love you guys! buh, bye


End file.
